


IF TRUE（酒会）

by Lucretia_Lester



Series: IF TRUE [5]
Category: IF TRUE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucretia_Lester/pseuds/Lucretia_Lester





	IF TRUE（酒会）

两个星期过去，他和小豆芽已经分手两个星期了。不像以前生气那样，他对待巴基也照旧。  
我怎么不知道你有这么套衣服？巴基穿好衣服下楼，大家都在吃晚餐。  
借的。这是今早送来的另一套衣服，还有另一枚胸针，他将胸针换了个位置。  
胸针也是借的？巴恩斯夫人追问。  
嗯。  
史蒂夫不去吗？  
他。巴基从厨房的窗户望向隔壁那栋亮着灯的房子。他不去。既然他放弃了，那干脆就回到以前好了，省的今后一系列不好的事发生，他值得像佩吉那样的女生为他倾倒。而自己，就这么浑浑噩噩地过吧。  
黑色的高级轿车停在了自家草坪前。  
上次那个皮尔斯吗？丽贝卡问道。  
嗯，晚安。巴基整理好心情开了门，微笑地迎向为他开车门的人。  
这套也很适合你。  
你的眼光不错。  
手表很好看，新买的吗？他看到了巴基手腕上的银表。  
史蒂夫送的礼物。  
我送的你还喜欢吗？  
他送的是一支钢笔，被巴基锁在抽屉里了。  
我很喜欢，谢谢。他抽出一个盒子。这是你的礼物，希望还来得及。  
这是什么？皮尔斯欣喜若狂。  
是一幅画，不是什么贵重的东西。  
相比起那些，我更喜欢你亲手做的。他拆开，是巴基自己画的圣诞节景象。画的很好，我会找个画框裱起来，摆在我家里。  
走吧，别迟到了。  
上车吧。他将画放回盒子，紧紧握着。  
晚会，他与纳兰登教授又进行了一番交流，完全没感觉到皮尔斯的手放在他腰上。  
巴基！  
他上洗手间时碰到了洛基。  
嘿，好久不见，洛基。  
你这样很帅。  
谢谢，你也很帅。他最喜欢听这些恭维话了。  
皮尔斯把你都公开了，真了不起。他们来到无人的角落，看着那边正与人交谈的皮尔斯。  
什么公开？他说的什么意思。  
他带你到处见人，介绍你，还搂着你，这不算公开是什么？  
我们不是......  
别担心，男人和男人在这儿不算什么特别稀奇的事了。  
我和他不是情侣。  
真的吗？  
嗯。  
这下好玩儿了，他肯定是在和他的情敌在竞争。  
为什么？  
皮尔斯，一个奸诈的商人，你觉得他会做什么？洛基抽起嘴角，像在嘲笑巴基的天真。  
所以纳兰登教授是个幌子，他只是想把我从史蒂夫身边拉走？  
嗯哼，所以你和你的史蒂夫现在怎么样？  
我们分手了。皮尔斯的目的达到了。  
哎，小情侣就是经不起打击。  
胡说，我和他，我们从小就在一块，我们怎么会经不起打击？  
你提出的分手？  
他。  
就那天那个男人？街上和你一起的。  
嗯。  
他也太不自信了，这么轻易地就放弃你了。  
他.......自己欠史蒂夫一个解释、一句对不起，他现在就要说。  
喂？那头接了电话。  
史蒂夫，你在哪儿？  
在家。听到是他的声音，史蒂夫冷淡了下来。  
对不起，小豆芽，我不知道要怎么对你说才好，我只想让你知道，我很爱你。  
.......巴克，我——  
你在这儿啊，快跟我去见一个很重要的人。皮尔斯走了过来，惨了。  
我们已经分手了，巴基，不过我们还是朋友，我会祝福你的，再见。史蒂夫挂掉电话。  
他无奈地跟着皮尔斯走了，绕着他给定的路线，一步一步走入他的陷阱，无法反抗。  
深夜，他回到家，对面的卧室还没关灯。巴基脱下外套，钻出窗子。  
叩叩叩  
窗子被打开。  
我以为你今晚不回家。他平淡地问道。  
怎么会？酒会结束了，就回家了。你呢？怎么还不睡？  
学习。桌上一大堆资料，这不明显吗？巴基自嘲。  
今晚电话里我说的，你都听清了吗？  
嗯，挺清楚的，周围的声音我也听的清清楚楚。他指的是皮尔斯的声音。  
我爱你，史蒂夫。他抢过史蒂夫手上的笔。  
还给我！  
我就不！我想听你说：你爱我！  
你喜欢就拿去好了。他拿出另一支笔，继续看起书来。  
罗杰斯，你要发脾气就冲着我发好了，不要这样。  
我为什么要发脾气？他摔下笔，躺在床上。很晚了，我困了。  
巴基和他一样躺在床上，他们今晚一点要说清楚才算完。  
放开。史蒂夫用力地解着那双紧紧箍在自己腰上的手。  
不要。  
随便你好了。他又放弃了抵抗。  
巴基得寸进尺地将腿搭在他腰上，这儿蹭一下那儿蹭一下。史蒂夫没有说过一句话。

巴克。他感觉自己腰上搭了一只手。  
史蒂夫！你终于肯理我了！巴基乐得睁开眼，已经是白天了。  
说什么胡话？  
啊？你....这个天花板很明显是梦里的天花板啊。  
巴克，是不是太累了？史蒂夫枕着头看着他。  
没事。巴基摇摇脑袋将头枕在史蒂夫多余的手肘上。早安。他吻上去。  
才吻上去没多久，传声器传来一个婴儿的哭声。  
你别动，我去。巴基主动揽下这个活儿。你该好好休息了。  
巴基来到孪生兄妹的房间，是雪芙在哭。他抱起她轻抖着。乖，宝贝。他捞起衣服，将乳头送到女婴的嘴边。  
雪芙孜孜不倦地汲取着爸爸的乳汁，渐渐地再度沉入梦乡。  
回到房间，巴基四肢张开跌在床上，这简直比怀孕还辛苦。因为两个孩子的原因，他们已经昼夜颠倒，有剩余的时间都呆在床上。  
你什么时候开始工作？他问道抱住他的人。  
我不放心你，四个孩子，伊森和爱丽莎又那么调皮。  
不是还有诺娅吗？  
我只是....  
别担心，小豆芽，我会是个好爸爸的。  
这点毋庸置疑，巴克。  
史蒂夫，要不你现在标记我吧！昨天洛基拜访后巴基一直想着这事。  
什么？怎么突然这么说。  
巴基坐起来，垮下睡袍露出肩膀。快，史蒂夫。他并没有意识到自己正散发着独特的气味——足以迷倒alpha的气味。  
巴克，别。他帮他把衣服拉上去。过段时间再说好吗？  
就现在。他又把衣服弄成刚才那样。  
你这样我会忍不住的，巴恩斯。他的声音已变得低沉。  
就咬一口就行了，快点。  
好吧。史蒂夫坐在他身后。会很疼的，接受吗？他摸着巴基光洁的脖子。  
再疼也没有生孩子那么疼，对吧？  
嗯。史蒂夫轻吻着那个地方。准备好了吗？  
嗯......等等，  
怎么了？  
没事，快来吧。他抓紧床单，以前那几次暂时性标记已经很疼了，不知道正式的会怎样？  
唔....嘴被一下子堵上。   
过段时间等你那个的时候再标记吧，好吗？  
嗯。  
新的一天，他醒的很早，史蒂夫还在呼呼大睡。  
看着他那惊人的睫毛，巴基忍不住吹了口气，看它会不会动。  
趁他没醒之前，他又在他唇上一吻，软软的弹弹的像果冻一般。  
唯一令人不爽的是，他等会儿醒来又会是一副冷冰冰的表情。  
再亲一次好了，他们有两个星期没接吻了。  
正当巴基的唇要碰下去时，  
干什么？  
吻你。  
巴基，我们不该这样。他转过身去。  
告诉我，你要怎样才会原谅我？软的不行就来硬的。  
我没有生你的气，所以不存在原谅。  
好吧，那我正式宣布，我，詹姆斯·巴恩斯要正式追求史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
幼稚，随你好了。他穿起衣服，一眼也没看过来。  
巴基反而脱起衣服，直到最后一件。  
你脱衣服干什么？  
还不明显吗？他脱了个精光，走到史蒂夫面前。诱惑你啊。  
史蒂夫愣住了，巴基正好将他逼进角落，伸手去解他的衣服。  
双手被握在半空，他打趣地看着史蒂夫的变化。  
快点，我等不及了。巴基整个人压在他身上，在他右耳处落下密密麻麻的亲吻，他的下身紧紧抵住他的下身，慢慢的，史蒂夫硬了。  
小豆芽，我就在你面前，你还等什么？  
发愣的史蒂夫终于反应过来，他用蓝眼严肃地盯着巴基，双手的力量加重。这个傻子，快把他手捏断了。  
我们不能这样。他推开他，往外面跑。  
喂！你想就这么把我拱手送给别人？  
大门传来巨响，那个人跑出去了。好吧，在这之前还得做好多事。  
史蒂夫，我妈邀请你去我家吃午饭。  
史蒂夫，丽贝卡有点不舒服，你能去看看他吗？  
史蒂夫，为什么艾兰妻子的肚子老是一跳一跳的？  
史蒂夫，这是我妈做的饼干，你尝点？  
史蒂夫，我爸邀请你去吃晚餐。  
咚咚咚  
够了！你到底要干嘛！史蒂夫看窗外那人穿的少，不得不打开窗户。  
我能在你这儿挤挤吗？我房间的暖气坏了。  
你被子盖厚点不就行了吗？  
脸冷。巴基可怜巴巴的望着史蒂夫看。  
我家还有客房。  
多浪费电啊，就在你这儿挤挤，你知道我不会抢被子的。他已经脱光衣服。  
你可以穿点衣服吗？  
好吧。巴基委屈地套上薄薄的一层。睡吧。他安分地睡在床的另一边。  
晚安，小豆芽。  
巴基，  
嗯，怎么了？巴基睁开眼。  
他最近怎么没来找你？  
他？  
皮尔斯。  
他为什么要来找我？巴基又好气又好笑地听着他的回答。  
你们.....算了，没事。  
你又在乱想什么？我说过我心里只有你一个人。  
他对你这么好，他很绅士，有知识，也很幽默，如果是我，我会喜欢上他。他这样描述皮尔斯。  
你吃错药了吧，他是你的情敌，你为他说话？这个呆子有时候真的能把人气死。  
你和他在一起会更好。  
那你说说，我为什么会更好？巴基已经躺不住了。  
你可以进入上流社会，你不是相当明星吗？他可以帮你，你也可以见到纳兰登、皮特、莱昂纳多和妮可基曼德。他耸耸肩。  
靠....巴基几乎从未对史蒂夫说过脏话，他实在忍不住了。  
你去哪儿？  
我去找他啊，实现你的愿望。  
巴基关上门，跑回到自己的家。一会儿他冷静下来，实在想不通史蒂夫到底怎么了。  
他躺在床上辗转难免，那边的灯也还没关，再去一趟吧。  
他悄悄溜进去，史蒂夫在趴桌上睡着了。  
他的日记本！  
巴基拿起来，翻开。  
1月12日  
今天真是糟透了……  
简简单单一句话，让巴基心疼不已。  
史蒂夫，快醒醒。  
嗯.....他迷迷糊糊叫道。  
去床上睡吧。  
嗯。他答应到。妈妈....他呢喃着。  
刚才不该对他发脾气的，巴基摇摇头，帮他解开外面的衣服，然后自己也躺进去。  
晚安。  
巴克？  
嗯，我要睡觉。他被抱紧了。  
很久后，他清醒过来。小豆芽还在睡。  
笨蛋。巴基对着那张俊脸道。我爱你。他吻了他的眼。  
睫毛轻扑，他可能要醒了。巴基赶紧闭眼。  
史蒂夫没说话，他只吻了巴基的唇。一遍又一遍。傻瓜，明明很爱他，却什么都不说。  
告诉我我还在做梦。他自言自语道。然后就听见他叫疼，他在自己掐自己？真好笑。  
你醒了？  
嗯。巴基闭着眼回答。  
什么时候醒的？  
才醒。  
那...  
放心，我什么都没听见。他好笑道。  
史蒂夫也笑了，因为他知道巴基已经听见了。  
你刚才一共吻了我四次，为了公平，我也该还你四个吻。他二话不说直接吻了上去。  
他捧住史蒂夫的脸，慢慢地将舌头滑进他嘴里，拂过每一颗牙齿，最后与他的舌头纠缠在一起。  
一个法式长吻总是令人激动，特别是在清早。  
还有三个。  
然后又是第二个，气氛越来越火热。  
他们已经互相揉搓起对方的屁股。  
小豆芽快变成大树了。他匍在他的耳边低声说着成人话题。  
那是因为巴恩斯太辣了。  
那第三个吻要落在哪儿呢？巴基假装思考。他钻进被窝，拉下史蒂夫的内裤，将他的下身含入口中。  
巴克，嗯.....史蒂夫双手捏紧。  
好硬，史蒂夫。他用嘴巴逗弄了好久才钻出来。他拉开第二格抽屉，拿出里面的润滑剂和保险套递给史蒂夫。快。  
啊！上帝.....快两个星期没做爱，被插入的感觉来得太刺激。  
快感一波一波袭来，他们呼唤着对方的名字  
我爱你，我爱你。史蒂夫终于将这三个词说出口。  
愿意和我在一起吗？  
我愿意。


End file.
